The invention relates to an expansible plug with an expander body and, more particularly, to an expansible plug with an expander body for anchoring an object such as a piece of timber to a wall.
EP-B-0 308 594 discloses an expansible plug having a conical expander body and a metallic expansible sleeve. The expander body is drawn into the metallic expansible sleeve in operation. To promote the sliding properties of the expansible sleeve in the region of the expander body, a sliding ring is provided in front of the expander body. As the expander body enters the expansible sleeve, the material of the sliding ring spreads so that a low-friction film forms in the vicinity of the conical expander body.